revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEW X-MEN
.elephant shues (It is still true) This is everything you need to know about the new[[X-MEN| x men]] that just came out, you know, the last one to come out or whatever. It's very good. Maybe even his best yet. A pic can say it all sometimes and this one says 'glory'. All the x men in it are very cool and good and new. I went saw it with stone friends to see it, and they all agreed that it was very good that they liked it. It was at the station. Firstly, there was a lot of storm in it. And that is always a good thing, provided they get storm right which they did. People interested in the new x men should know that there is plenty of storm to sate their need for storm, and them some. I won't tell you about the super secret mutants or the ones they allude to, but you can tell that they're there, even when you don't see them. Some mutant powers allow them to be in there even if you don't know. If you do know, you may also be a mutant. (See section 6*) If you like Cyclops, he was in there somewhere. Every time he's was on screen he exuded leadership and did leader kinds of things, like telling his fellow xmen what to do. He was very willing to use his powers and fear of it never held him back. If he did somehow hesitate, he would always overcome this fear with or without support from the other xmen who all like him and are his friends. This story never gets old, I could theoretically come back and be excited about Scott Summers doing stuff and making decisions that affect the rest of the xmen. Magneto has some schemes, but the real show-stopper is that other one. He helps the story by explaining exactly what he is going to do, clearly dilineates why he is doing it and what the appropriate action steps would be, and then proceeding to do them successfully. Honestly, if a villain could just win at an x men, I would buy it that this guy was one of them. Villains continue to and forever proceed to fail as it perpetually carries the story along. Luckily they kept the romance to a miminum. As we all know, x men is the worst when they drag the story down by exploring the same tired sappy lovey dovey romantic threads, even arbitrarily throwing in love trangles for cheap conflict, but in all honesty charles and erik were hardly on screen together and when they did to be perfectly frank, they absolutely popped. The effects were definitely hot graphics. You can sit and watch that art unfold and not find a single error or violation. The story too is in there, or up there at least. It's a conversation. You can't follow everything but that's just the nature of the form, I guess. All of the characters felt like they were carefully chosen and cast appropriately and had sufficient screen time. The available roster of mutants is huge and it would be really easy to screw that up, like every other super hero movie, but that didn't happen. Their inclusion made sense and each one had reasons to be there, when you see them you will understand their motivation for joining whatever side they take and will have enough time to digest this before they are gone without disappearing suddenly. All of the actors played their characters well, portraying their personalities in a believable way. They all looked exactly like them too, even getting the costumes right down to the details. Upon seeing this happen, I was confident this was the correct way to view xmen on film and will continue coming back to see xmen movies based entirely on this. they also gave us special rings to wear to interact with the story and characters which was fun and refreshing. even though I was the only one to get a ring, it definitely added to the overall experience and I made sure to explain in detail to my stone friends later because they do not have fingers. then we all went out for bread because not much else is open at seven, and we discussed the matter at hand while we ate. some said the movie had been good, while others said it was merely great, and others still demanded that it had been a little too good, and we should all prepare for the worst. I pointed out that the parts where the story changed POV were a little jarring due to the way the creators blocked it, but we were all so happy about the fonts that my diehard beliefs were pooh-poohed as grumbly nitpickings. I nodded voraciously, and offered to discuss the color palette, but the stone men had filled themselves sick with bread, and shifted and looked at each uncomfortably. they left and I drew x men drawing on the back of placemats for a few hours and ate complimentary bread. my stories were pretty cool too and no matter what happened the sentinals showed up and the x men always beat them and wolverine would be SO SASSY! bad guys either all died or became good and the humans all accepted all the x men and even other mutants and the president also did and in the end THAT was the best and newest x men of all. so yes, I can PODIGIOUSLY recommend the new x men to all x men fans and I had such a good time that I know you will too.